


The Incredible life of Clarke Griffin

by Nichdi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Clarke Griffin, Espionage, Gen, Investigations, Rebirth, Slytherin Clarke Griffin, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichdi/pseuds/Nichdi
Summary: Clarke claimed by the anomaly and reborn far in the past before the first nuclear apocalypse. Given second chance she will make sure to use the opportunity to live her life to the fullest. No more sacrifice, no more playing hero, and no more betrayal.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Marcus Kane, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Niylah, Clarke Griffin & Roan, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Incredible life of Clarke Griffin

Chapter one.

02.00 AM November 15, 2051, Atlas consortium research facility, Boston, Massachusetts, USA.

Cage standing behind the glass window looking down to the street below and then he turning looking to the sofa behind where the sleeping naked blonde woman under his jacket laying peacefully not aware of what he will do. She is dr. Eliza Taylor, the in-house psychiatrist of Atlas Consortium, rumoured to be the daughter of one the biggest stakeholder of the consortium. Hell, she shared the same surname. She is the Atlas princess, there is no doubt about that with her thick British accent couple with her beauty, her hair is literally her golden crown, her mouth full of pearl and her skin is an ivory. Cage feeling ashame for lying to her, but it is duty for the ministry, besides his feeling toward her are genuine. 

Three years already past since he working undercover in this company, the leading medical and pharmaceutical company in the world. Three long years living with the identity as former Ranger and working as chief security of the compound in the middle of Boston. This is the main R&D facility of Atlas Corporation. His main duty are to investigate the missing of hundreds of witches of wizards seventeen years ago, in which until three years ago dead end case until a clue found and lead to the Taylor Pharmaceutical, and with it merger with Atlas medical eight years ago, then here he is. The missing person are not only from one country or one class, the pure blood not an exception, even babies. International task force are created lead by MACUSA and British ministry of magic as from this two half of missing person coming. The expert belief considering the amoount and diversity background of the missing persons, it is perfect sample for human experiment. All the suspicion and lead are pointed to Taylor Pharmaceutical but no solid evidence found yet. The company it self also surrounded with lot of mystery, founded two decades ago by unknown founder, no information available except the family name is Taylor, damn British corporate secrecy law, and his daughter Eliza Taylor. 

He intently listening the blonde breath, make sure she asleep. Looking her peaceful and innocent face, it is unbelievable for cage that she is connected with project Resurrection.

When the intelligent get wind of the project Apple Seed few months earlier, the only major progress with the case, he couldn't believe what he learn. He knows dr. Eliza when she just newly assigned to this facility. She freshly graduate from John Hopkins. It is easy make friends with her because of her personality. She is open, kind and caring, all the trait of good doctor. He noted. She also smart, just twenty-six years old and already a license psychiatrist. He Have been going out for date with her few times even before the intelligent report and the order from HQ coming. He already plan to get serious with her after this operation. When the knowledge that she is part of the project Apple seed come to light it broke cage heart somehow, that this beautiful and cheerful creature are part of the alleged heinous crime against humanity. He still hoping that her involvement is not deep, based on she just around in this facility for months. 

Cage nonverbally charm her with sleeping spell for extra precaution and then work slowly to her desk and access her computer. He checking her once more time make sure she still asleep and listening to the outside make sure no one around, of course in this time of night and the fact it is Friday, no one will be around. He also make sure to schedule slack guard for patrol shifts tonight, all perfectly planning for weeks. A team of Aurors also ready to extract him if thing go south any moments. This is the moment of truth, the fruit of three years long working undercover, he typing her access code he extracted from her weeks ago when she so drunk and horny to think straight. He looking to her again and thinking if her involvement pardonable maybe he will ask her hand for marriage. 

He return his concentration to her computer and copying all the data in it also all the computer history to the data stick. After all complete, he open the window and found an owl that already prepared waiting there, he tie the data stick and set the owl to go. He turn off the computer after erasing all the usage trace. He also wipe clean everything make sure no fingerprint left. He return to Eliza and lay beside her and wrap her with his hand. By monday morning his resignation letter will be accepted and by Wednesday he will back to New York and resume his normal duty as an Auror no longer an undercover agent. Hopefully after the case closed, he will contacted her again. He praying that she did not directly involved with Project Apple Seed.

Unknown to him, his spell failed to charm the blonde and a victorious smile formed in her face.

\----------------------

Fifteen years earlier, King Cross, London, UK

Bellamy wondering alone searching for Peron 9 3/4, damn lane, he promised to accompany him, just like every promise he make he break it. The reason always the same, work come out, he is an Auror and very busy. Bellamy could not hate him, he indebted to him to much. Marcus Kane adopted him and Octavia when they mother died three years ago. Aurora even until her last breath did not say anything about who is their father, only one information that their father was a wizard. Not long after Kane come and adopted them, he said he know their mother long time ago. Bellamy lost in his thought and almost missed a lone blonde girl pushing her trolley, the content are quiet similar with him and there is an owl also, she must be the same like him. She then walking faster and almost running, he just realise that she running directly to a hard pillar, before he can shout to the girl, the girl hit the pillar then disappear inside it. Magic, definitely she also witches, then before he can collect himself another child with parent this time also doing the same what a blonde girl doing earlier. That must be where Peron 9 3/4 are he think. 

He is proven true then after loading his luggage, he walk aimlessly in the train looking for familiar face. He knows some of his friends also enter Hogwart this year, but it seems he arrive to early. He looking one compartment after the another still hoping, then he found one compartment with the same blonde girl from earlier, she holding a book with title 'Egyptian Rune: research on the the oldest recorded Rune' what the hell Bellamy screaming in his head, of course he could not judge her, he have kink also in history, in fact he already read large amounts of book about magic history for his pastime since he got adopted. But still, that is history book and this Rune. Lot of his father colleagues said that only the nerd of the nerd love Rune. 

Got intrigue by the girl, Bellamy enter the compartment and saying "Can I join you?" Without waiting for answer he immediately sit in the front of her. 

"Pardon?" He heard her answering with thick Posh accent. She must be one from that ancient pure blood family Bellamy guessing. Her shoes are newly polished, her robes are in new and in pristine condition. Her skin are clean and like an ivory, it is obviously taking care of. Obviously one from high society. 

She lower her book and looking to him scrutinising him with her blue eyes. With her book lower down she can see her face clearly, her hair with the light from outside make it shine like a gold, make it like a golden crown in her head, she had that mature and proud aura with her. Bellamy could not deny she is sweet and cute but also strong and gorgeous. She like a princess.

"I asking you if I can sit here, princess" Bellamy answering her again.

"What do you mean beside that? Beside Im not remember I given you permission to sit." She answer and clearly with offended tone. 

"I don't need your permission, beside last time I checking this is Hogwart express not Royal Express" Bellamy retort. Typical rich and pompous kid, who think they are the center of universe, Bellamy think.

"The last time I check it not yours either, and you the one who asking permission first! One more think! You know nothing of me, so don't think you know me!" She start losing her patient obviously. Bellamy started feeling guilty somehow, his intention was to making friend not enemy.

"Whatever princess" Bellamy answer back nonchalantly.

"You! Difficult person! You must be descendant of troll!  
The girl attack back.

Bellamy did not want to escalate further, so he did not answer. The girl also have no interest, she lifted up her book to cover her face. Akward silence come following. Not long after the train moving and the parents start waving to their children who also waving to them. There is no sign the girl will do the same or have same interest. She might be the same with him an orphan rise by a relative. The train started moving faster and their compartment still in dead silent.

"I'm sorry" Bellamy try to become a bigger person. 

He saw the girl lower down her book and looking to him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry for trolling you, I did not really good with social skill. I grew up in small wizard enclave in London, so only few of us there and no one is in my age. I know someone's in my age but we rarely met. I'm sorry" 

The girl expression are still pensive.

"So you acknowledge that you are descendant of the Troll?" The girl asking expressionless.

"What?" He did not expect her answer 

"Hahahaha. Just kidding, I forgive you" the girl answer him cheerfully and her smile is so beautiful.

"Thank you" Bellamy answer back.

"It is okay" the girl respond, and she lifted her book again and continue reading.

"Bellamy" 

"Pardon?" the girl asking while lower her book.

"That is my name, how bout yours?" Bellamy ask her.

"Oh, Clarke it's my name. It is nice to know you." She respond with smile.

Bellamy smile back and said "so are we friend?" He ask shyly.

"You wish!" The girl answer while rolling her eyes.

He taken aback and somehow sad with her rude respond.

"Got you again! You are really a troll, not even five minutes I got you twice already! Ahahaha!" The girl are actually playful and her laughter somehow sounds sweet in his ears.

"Damn you!" 

"Hey! Be careful with your language, it is not how you treat royalty!" Clarke answer him.

"So you really a princess, then I'm a knight then." Bellamy retort.

"If you say so, so my subject as your princess I command you to kneel" Clarke answer him smirking, then she rise up from her seat.

Bellamy want to play along then he kneel, "yes, my princess" he answer sarcastically.

"Now I'm Princess Clarke, doubt thee as Knight of Troll! Ahahaha. This the third time Sir Bellamy of Troll!" Clarke happily teasing her.

"Youuuu!!!" Bellamy rise up and trying to catching her, bit she also move faster and jump to the couch.

"You as slow as troll!" She scream while giggling. 

"Just hope I did not catch you!" He screaming and run catching her, this time she not fast enough. He got her and tickle her mercilessly. 

"Ahaha, stop! Ahaha. Bel stop! Ahaha" Clarke trying to get free. Years of playing with Octavia give him an edge over her and he tickle her more.

"I'm sorry Bel! Ahaha, I promise, uh.. ahaha.. not.. ahaha.. to call.. ahaha troll.. ahaha.." Clarke surrendered..

Bell stop, and they are laying trying to regulate their breath side by side. 

"So, friend" Clarke offer her pinky finger and Bellamy without second thought accept it with his.

"The princess and her Troll! Ahahaa!" Clarke say and wink. 

"You!" Bellamy didn't know why but he concedes that if be with her means become troll then That is, at least I'm her troll..

\----------------

Three years earlier

Mr. Stanley O'Neill was a busy man, the sudden summon from the board of trustee was something unusual for him, but it will not make him nervous. Having serving as CEO of Blue Ridge Pharmaceutical, one of the leading pharmaceutical company in Ireland, for almost a decade have prepare him for anything. When he enter the meeting room, he saw all the major stakeholder already there, it is seems he is the last one to come. He are in the middle of the meeting in Geneva when the notice are coming. He wrap the meeting hurriedly and return with company private jet immediately. There is something wrong here, everyone so silence and their acting strange. Then his attention moving to the head of the table, a blonde girl sat there with serious face, she must be not older than eight years old, with her blue dress she look cute. Whose daughter is she? Why she sit in there?

"Welcome Mr. Stanley, I presume?" The girl asking with distinct high British accent.

"Yes, I am and who are you miss?" With his answer the girl smiling.

"So, now all complete we can start" the girl acclaim.

Mr. Stanley confused, what she meant by that he think. But before he can voice his confusion, the girl moving her hand and there is a stick there? 

"IMPERIO!" After that Mr. Stanley sit obediently and answer "Yes ma'am, what is your direction?"

The blonde girl smile victoriously.

Three months later

"Today, Taylor Pharmaceutical has finalize the acquisition of Blue Ridge Pharmaceutical. This move cemented Taylor Pharmaceutical position as one of the major pharmaceutical company in Europe." Bellamy heard The announcer read the news in the television.

"So, Bellamy I am Marcus Kane, I know your mother and I'm sorry for your mother" he said genuinely. weird, there is also trace of sadness in his voice.

"You are my mother friend? Little Bellamy ask him.

"Yes, I am. We are very close and I promise her." The older guy answer with some guilt. A moment of silent come for a while then he continue.

"I'm sorry that I'm not around, but I'm already promised her. I will adopt you and Octavia as my children. That's to fulfill my promise to your mother. I'm will be your Father and taking care you two. I hope you agree." The older man somehow propose.

Bellamy could not fathom why this Marcus Kane suddenly appear from no where and asking him if he can adopt him and O. The choice are orphanage or him, and considering his attire, he must be a wealthy man. The answer is obvious, beside he look really genuine and caring.

\---------------

December 22, 2051, The Woolworth building, New York, USA

"Minister Jaha welcome" Dante Wallace, MACUSA president welcome the British Minister of Magic.

"Thank you President Wallace, it is an honour for me to meet you" Jaha politely reply.

They spent next five minutes with pleasantries exchange.

They walk and talking with more serious matter this time until they enter Task Force Arrow Main office.

"Minister Jaha please meet Mr Lincoln he is the leader of the Taskforce, MACUSA Auror and of course the vice leader you must be know, she come from your country" Wallace smile. Jaha talk with them for awhile, congratulate them for the success of the operation Rainforest. The Taskforce is international collaboration and operation Rainforest is operation searching more leads to the missing of the hundreds of wizards and witches. The media called it rapture tragedy.

"Represent British magic society, I give my thank to all of you for your effort and hard work for the last three years, that bear a fruit which bring us one step closer to solve Rapture Tragedy." Jaha said to them.

"Minister, I like to introduce you to my son, Cage. He is the one who go undercover and bring to us the information regarding Project Apple Seed."

"Ah, so he is our hero, you know that the information you found put the entire department of magical law enforcement in chaos with the overload of information" Jaha said Jockingly.

"He is so good and charming, he even got a beauty there" Wallace teasing his son and unfortunately Jaha flawlessly joining in. Then the president show to him the photo they take last weekend, when cage invite Eliza for dinner with his family. 

"She come from Britain, a Muggle, her name Eliza Taylor" Wallace show Jaha and pointed to her face.

When Jaha looking to the photos, his expression change for a moment before return to his politician persona again. He look disturb for the rest of the tour and with the first chance for exit he took it immediately. By the next day he hastily return to Britain, earlier than the schedule.

\--------------

Next day, Ministry of Magic, London, UK

"Call Marcus Kane to my office with all the file regarding Dr. Eliza Taylor" Jaha order his secretary and he pause a while before continue.

"Call Jake Griffin, tell him to bring her latest photo of her daughter. Tell them this is emergency meeting and include Mr. greenwood." Jaha then sat in his chair and sip his tea. He trying to take a rest for awhile. His mind still playing what he saw last night and couldn't believe what he saw. He still praying that he wrong, he know her as his own daughter. He couldn't believe an adorable and sweet girl like her are involved in the middle all of this mess. Nine years since the last time he met her before she runaway and disappear into a cult in Siberia. He still remember the last time he met her in Graduation dinner party, she and Wells still joking with each other. Her parent still teasing her, nothing wrong that indicate she will runaway in the morning. She left a note where she go and why, The Griffins and Wells set to Siberia looking for her. They found what they looking for, but return empty handed. After that no more news about her, she simply disappear.

After few minutes he heard Marcus and Jake enter the room. He sign them to sit and ask Marcus immediately.

"Did you bring all I ask? Give the latest and the most clear photo you got there." Without waiting Marcus answer he turn to Jake.

"Jake, do you bring your daughter picture? Can you lend it to me" Jake give it to him and before he can say anything Jaha immediately cut him.

"Thank you Jake" return to Kane he got the picture without talking and start to compare the two pictures. He become very silent with disturb expression. 

"I think I found your daughter Jake" Jaha broke the silent with apologetic expression. Millions of thoughts enter Jake mind with what Jaha just said and his expression. Is she dead? Then Jaha turn to them the two photos on top of hi table side by side. The photos of the same person but one in the younger version and the other the older version. 

"Who is that girl? She look familiar" Marcus break the silence and looking up to Jaha, but did not get answer then he turn to Jake, then he look down again to the picture.

"Impossible! This could not be. Do you think she is who she is? I couldn't believe it. I remember her as adorable and sweet girl." Marcus finally put the thing together. Bellamy even have crush on her, although he will not acknowledge it. Kane once a boy also. So he knew it and he know Bellamy well also. Marcus know her, she is the brightest witch he ever knew. Jake bring her many times to attend any ministry gala or ball, everyone in the ministry know her. She have very bright future, with her achievement in Hogwart she can be anything she wanted. Lot of peoples in the ministry already predicted she will become the minister of magic in the future either path she choose. To working in ministry like her father or follow her mother footstep in St.Mungo. Her father and mother family prestige alone already enough to support her politically. But then she turn all of it and runaway to Siberia, left behind all the future and luxury she can have to live with that cult. The cult of wizards and witches who wanted to live off grid, reject globalisation and isolate themselves from any progress. Her action interpreted by many as the sign that she is selfless and makes her a goog leader who not craving for power. That she is tired of luxurious life and power. Or that what we all thought.

"I'm afraid she is, I also couldn't believe" Jaha answer with sad tone. 

"She beautiful" Jake murmur with pride and sadness. 

"Yes, even the MACUSA president's son fall for her. He already talking to take her hand for marriage. But..." Jaha pointed out sadly and stop talking knowing where the conversation will go. Everyone know how broken hearted Jake and Abby when she runaway and know with the realization that their daughter involvement in project Apple Seed, Kane could not describe how they will feel. Practically their daughter was part of the number one enemy, not only the ministry but also soon the international magical community when the trial begin and lot of information disclosed.

What is more concerning for Kane is the project Resurrection. The project is come to light when they examine the data that stolen from her computer. Some think the project as the name is attempt to resurrect Voldemort, but fortunately or unfortunately it is not. The expert believe the project are in the relation of the abduction case of eighty women ten years ago. They go missing for five years and return healthy with memory for the last five years missing. What is more concerning after medical examination, all of them found out have been pregnant and not only once but four times. That means outside there exist three hundred and twenty child which their fate unknown. If it is anything like project Apple Seed then, Jake daughter crime will become unforgivable despite her involvement deep or not. If she just a Muggle there will be no persecution, but she is not.


End file.
